New Life
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: What if Zatanna and Dick had kept a steady relationship going and moved in together. AU on alot of things. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok let me say that even though I am a fan of Batgirl and Grayson but I just thought of this an I had to go against the comics and give them the happiness they deserved. This is my first Fanfic so please be kind and if you would like to see anything in the story let me know, FYI the Robin in this one is Jason, the Young justice time line was messed up! If Grayson was 13-14 in season 1 then in five years he would have been 18-19, an in the comic`s he doesn't quit being Robin till he`s 18 or so plus Batman wouldn't get a new side kick the second Dick left, and remember Jason was with the bat for a while and the time they gave wasn't enough. So I want one of my favorite Robin`s to have his time in the sun for now….you see why I chose the name I have now don't you…LOL PEACE!**

Zatanna looked around at the small wooden living room; it was in an OK state and had on en suite bathroom, a beautiful walk in closet and a small black and white tile kitchen. Light brown boxes decorated the whole area and she set the one she was carrying down as Dick entered the apartment and wrapped his arms around her, instantly making her smile happily.

"What do you think so far?" he asked, "Whelming isn't it?"

She looked up at his blue eyes and kissed his lightly before pulling away turning around still in his arms, "This place is great." Dick seemed to brighten even more if possible, the last year was hard on him so much, with the team breaking apart, his best friend betraying him, Wally and Artemis leaving, leading the team of new recruits and dealing with Batman. After only a few months he brock and threw his cape and Robin identity at Batman and said 'I Quiet!' she had tried to be there for him the whole time. She didn't know she had helped so much because the moment he left Batman he had asked her to move in with him. She didn't know anything else to say but yes, they **had** been going out for two years.

Dick looked over to the smallest box on the bar stool. He walked over and opened it pulling out two glasses of sham pain and two wine glasses. She rolled her eyes, "It`s twelve in the morning Dick."

A handsome smile played on his lips, "It`s two o`clock somewhere."

"That saying is so used!" she laughed walking over and grabbing the glasses from his hand and placing them on the marble counter. "Besides, we have to get everything unpacked."

Dick groaned throwing his head back, his shoulders dropping childishly, "Do we have to?"

She smiled again, nodding as she opened the boxes closest to them. The pulled out the couch pillows and threw them at Dick playfully. He caught it and grinned. And threw it over his shoulder and ran over to her she yelp as he picked her off the ground and spun her around making her feel dizzy. When he finally sent her back on her feet she had to lean against him to keep herself standing, Dick laughed, "Ha ha."

"You know I can't stand it when you do that." She said scornfully but couldn't hide the smile playing at her lips. He grinned his blue eyes shining, "I know you love me."

She rolled her eyes in amusement, "You're too sure of yourself."

He chuckled and went into the kitchen to unpack there, while she took out the living room pictures and curtains. They didn't have a lot of pictures but the ones they did have were always heartwarming to see, like the time they went to the park or the double date with Wally and Artemis. Their team was great, with lots of new team-mates, like Beast-boy, or Wondergirl or Lagoon, not to mention a second Robin. Dick, or aka Nightwing…was still in the team while she was in the League, and the Team both. She was also in a magic act, whenever someone needed a little magical help, they knew where to find her, and it was like hiding in plain sight. While Dick worked part time at a school for acrobats. She had been there before and it was quite amazing.

Zatanna placed the last curtain up and smiled it gave some privacy. She walked to the bedroom to check out what had been put in there, they hadn't labeled the boxes and it was hard to get a locate on things. She opened a few boxes looking around just so she knew where things were. She found pillows, sheets, shirts, and a phone, which she threw on the bed, jeans and a few of her spell books. The phone gave a muffled vibration and she laid on the bed looking at her text.

**Three missed text…**

**Wally W: how do you guys like the new apartment? Bet you guys could use a few Flash posters to make the place feel really homey! **

**Work: Be in by Ten we have a full house tonight. **

**M`gann: When are you coming for a visit? **

Zatanna took note of each one being the fact that Wally`s and M`gann`s Text were over three days old. She jumped back up and walked to the kitchen to see Dick was looking at the amount of plates on the counter, "When did we get so many dishes."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "When Alfred gave them to you as a good luck present." He nodded still not remembering anything about the plates, she placed the phone on the counter, "I have to leave before ten so don't go crazy with unpacking." She said sarcastically, she knew once she left the house Dick would probably not want to unpack a thing. he nodded, "That`s Okay, I`m headed to the Cave to practice a few triple tactics with Conner and Lagoon."

"That should be fun." She stated knowing the tension between the two, poor M`gann, having to deal with them both.

"They`ll be Okay, the Team always works these things out in the end." Dick said with a tired sigh. Dick looked around the area with a slow stare, "Was this the right move Zee, getting this apartment?"

She could see the worry in his eyes and nodded to him, "Dick, this was the best move, for the both of us." He smiled at her and she hugged him, Dick wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath, "Home sweet home."

**A/N: Hu? What do you think? The chapters will get lengthier as I go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay in alpha position!" Nightwing snapped to the others, his team mates were in a tight circle their backs plastered to each other's. Dick pulled one ninja into a head but smashing his skull and kicking him back into another three Ninja`s coming at the small group. Nightwing pulled out his batons and narrowed his eyes at the small group of ninja's a few feet off. He sighed, Robin.

Dick jumped up and kicked an incoming opponent in the face and then turned to Wondergirl, "Close the gap when I leave." He instructed, the younger girl nodded her understanding and Dick leapt next to Jason, "Get your ass back to the group!"

"I can handle this!" the teen snapped and smashed two men`s heads together and putting another in a head lock and choked him out quickly. Nightwing growled and grabbed Robin by the collar of his costume, "I said get your ass back, Now!"

Jason rounded on him his eyes glaring threw his red mask, "I said I can handle this!"

Something hit Dick over the head and he remembered the ninja`s, He spun around and hit one in the head with his baton once the ninja doubled over he gave a quick jab to the face with his knee. "M`gann! Turn off the simulation!"

Quickly the ninja`s disappeared and they were back in the Cave the others looked at the two with questioning stares, Dick nodded, "Hit the showers." They slowly walked away and Jason tried to slink past casually but Nightwing grabbed the collar of his shirt, "What the hell Robin!"

"What, I was doing everything right." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smirk.

"No you didn't, I told you to get back with the group you didn't, therefore you did something wrong." Jason looked away still confident in his own actions, Nightwing tilted his head. Batman said that Jason was, angry, and when he was it caused for causalities on other sides. Bruce told him about the collar bone incident. Not fun.

"Robin, you have to understand I was like you when I was on the team, I wanted to do my own thing, have my own rules, but I was on a team, and if I did something wrong or even right they might not understand my actions, the point is I would slow down my team for my benefit and I wasn't willing to do that, you`ll understand." He promised, Jason looked back up at him the smug look returning.

"Maybe have a team of my own?"

Nightwing nodded, "There`s no doubt, go on. Go get some rest." Jason nodded and quickly walked away. He could tell Jason hadn't taken in a single thing he had said. Nightwing ran a hand threw his hair, 'that boy is gonna get himself killed if he doesn't start to listen.' He thought roughly.

He would have to talk with Batman about Jason, but now he was going to head home.

Dick walked into the apartment, locking the door behind him; the living room light was on so that meant Zee was here. He ruffled his hair and walked in a smirk quickly plastering his face. Zee was curled up on the sofa a book on the floor and her hair hanging in front of her rosy cheeks.

He walked over to her and kneeled down pushed the few strands of hair behind her ear. How was he this lucky? Usually life hated giving him any type of luck. Zatanna`s eyes fluttered open and she smile half out of it.

"Your home." As the words rolled off her tough it sounded odd, this was his home now, here with Zee. It had been only one day and now they had their first memory. In _their home_.

"Yep, sorry I kept you waiting, how was the show?" he asked.

She shrugged sitting up and he stood up and sat next to her, "Not as good as I could have been but the crowd was pleased. By the way that reminds me I passed this little ice rink on the way home, we should try it some time."

"Sounds interesting wanna go tomorrow; it has to be later in the day because I have to be back at the cave before twelve." Dick said. Zatanna shook her head, "Can`t Black Canary and Vixen want me to help with a case of some missing people."

"Some other time then." He nodded standing up and holding out a hand of her, "Time for Sleep."

"Thank god!" Zee smiled grabbing his hand hers. They slowly and tiredly walked to the bedroom, longing for a good night`s sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was normal to think that after the death of the only two were wolves named Hyena died, that their victims would turn out the same, and Vixen and Black Canary had been right. Now the three were facing those victims that had turning into half man half hyena beasts.

Vixen retuned the savagery, attacking as the hyena`s mortal enemy the lion, while Canary used her screams to deafen the beast`s sensitive ears. This left Zatanna to turn them back to humans.

"Saneyh emoceb yltnenamrep namuh!" she yelled out reaching for the now transfigured woman, and placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "It`s over now, your safe."

Zatanna went to go look at the others as did Vixen and Black canary checking for any injuries that could be fatal, once done Vixen reported to the League.

"The League is sending local police to take care of the victims."

Black Canary patted a sobbing man on the back, "I`m happy to let them handle the cleanup, you ladies want a beer?"

"I`m in." Vixen nodded, "What `bout you Zee?"

"Sorry guys, any other time I would love to but things to do, stuff to get done." She smiled pulling her hat down over her head, Vixen put her hands on her hips, "Need any help with your home town creeps?"

"I let them know they're in for a fight. But for now I`ll wait for their move." She shook hands good bye and then took a few steps back, "AnnataZ emoh."

She was instantly teleported to her living room and landed on her feet in the dark room. "Thgil." The lights flickered on and she took a deep breath, home. Dick obviously wasn't here so she walked around and started to unpack what she could. Books into the book cases and towels and soaps in the bathroom.

It was at least an hour till her stomach growled at her, and she made her way to the fridge looking inside. She noted the fact that they were low on lots of thing and settled for hamburgers, she cooked four so if Dick got back he wouldn't be starving and she walked over to the TV. Flipping through the channels.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to give it some action other that the romance and fluff stuff. Please Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick wrapped his arms around her moving the sheets around so they were warmer, "Hey." He smiled, "You awake?" he asked. She groaned in amusement and rolled around so she was facing him, "I am now." Zatanna could just see the clock over his shoulder, "Dick, it`s two in the morning." She groaned rubbing her eyes.

"I couldn't get back to sleep, and I you know I can help but tease you when I`m bored." He smiled, Zatanna rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, "You're such a child, how about some coffee?" she asked, pulling the covers off her. Dick pulled her closer and his lips brushed against hers. "I have a better idea…" he said. He leaned in to kiss her again but a loud ring from his phone stopped him. Zatanna laughed and got up, "I`ll be in the kitchen, making coffee." She said.

She walked out as Dick groaned and answered the phone, "Yellow?" He said. As she closed the bedroom door and tiptoed to the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and walked over to the couch wrapping her warm jacket around her cold arms.

Dick or her usually got calls in the night, usually from Batman wanting to assign Dick to a mission, the team to inform Nightwing something or the league calling her in, or it was just her carpenter Mickey.

The bedroom door opened and she almost died laughing when she saw Dick trying to hurry his jeans on with the phone tucked between his shoulder and ear.

"Yeah," he said, "T-363, got it Artemis, we`ll be there soon." He said, "Bye." He threw the phone on the table and pulled on his jacket.

"What`s up?" she asked, worry starting to dig into her stomach. He tossed her a sweater he must have gotten out of the closest when he was on the phone, "We have to go." He frowned.

XXXX

They hurried threw the door that read, T-363 and Dick couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw Wally in the bed smiling. "Hey guys." He smiled. Artemis from her chair glared at him. Dick knew she was only angry because he was stupid enough to get hurt but he could tell she was just happy he was alive.

"What happened to you man," Dick asked, Wally had on lower arm in a cast and he had black and blue bruises all over his face and he could see more on the left side of his body where his shirt didn't cover his arm.

"Artemis told me to hurry home and I didn't see where I was going and-,"

"He got clipped by a semi!" Artemis yelled throwing her arms in the air, "What kind of idiot-." She stopped herself there, and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm down, "then he ran a few more blocks down just so he wouldn't get caught as a speedster. You could have killed yourself."

"He`s okay." Dick said nonchalantly. Artemis sent Dick a death glare. Wally looked up at Artemis, "Hey, you're the reason I was running so fast, I thought something was wrong, you told me to **hurry** home."

Artemis bit he lip and folded her arms over her chest and started to look around the room.

"Artemis?" Zatanna asked. Artemis licked her lips and looked over at Wally, Dick saw her eyes go a little glassy with tears. "Wally…I`m-I`m pregnant."

"What?" Wally asked clearing his throat. Wally jumped up and wrapped his arms around Artemis. Zatanna looked at Dick, "We should go, give them a minute."

Dick nodded and they left letting their friends talk.

XXXX

"I just cant believe it." Zatanna smiled as they walked into the apartment and turned on the light. Dick shut the door behind him, "It`s a big step." He said blinking. She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the couch.

Dick spun her around and held her close catching her off guard, "Let`s have a baby." He said. Zatanna almost laughed at the absurdity, but the sincere look in her boyfriend`s bright blue eyes held it back.

"Are you serious?" she asked pushing away. And going over to the coffee machine and pouring out the burnt coffee. Dick leaned on the doorway a smile on his face, "Yeah, Zee I know it`s a big step-,"

"Yes," she said frowning and walking past him into the living room, Dick, of course followed she turned around, "Dick, were not even married, I have my career and you have yours, our life doesn't leave room for anything like that!"

Dick frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Wally and Artemis have done it, Roy and Cheshire, Oliver and Canary, and let`s not forget who our parents are, they figured it out."

"Do you know how you sound right now?" Zatanna asked, "It`s obvious you don't." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Zee, you getting carried away," Dick blinked, "Just forget it, you don't want kids, I get it."

"Wait, wait, wait." She growled, "I never said that, it would be nice one day, but not today, things are just two complicated with us."

Dick sighed, "Your right, I`m sorry Zee, I`m being pushy."

Zatanna walked over to him and hugged him, "One step at a time."


End file.
